


stay there, I'm coming to get you

by minwonhui



Series: 100 ways to say I Love You [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, I can't write too much cheese so early into my ao3 career, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chansol, it's cute, they're whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minwonhui/pseuds/minwonhui
Summary: Chan got lost. Or, that's what he told Hansol at least.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: 100 ways to say I Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919476
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	stay there, I'm coming to get you

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is also a drabble. no i can Not write longer fics as of yet, im not talented. will i ever come up with a good plot? i don't think so, stay tuned to find out.

_**"Stay there, I'm coming to get you."** _

A chuckle, "Yes, that would be great, thank you."

The line cuts off. Hansol gets up from his comfortable position on the messy hotel bed, stretches, and walks speedily towards the bathroom for a change of clothes, even if he just changed into his pajamas five minutes ago.

He _told_ him that he shouldn't have gone alone, even without a manager tagging along with him who would at least know of his whereabouts in a city completely foreign to him. But Lee Chan was Lee Chan, and he did what he wanted anyway. And now he went and got himself lost in a huge, unfamiliar city, and he doesn't even know his way back to the hotel. Doesn't even sound all that worried for that matter, sounded like he let Hansol do all the worrying for him.

Right as Hansol had changed into a shirt and some pants that were presentable enough (just in case he was recognized, he's got to be prepared) and was about to leave the hotel room to find a manager, just to not make the same mistake as Chan, Jeonghan casually strolled into the room, stopped, and did a once-over of the room and Hansol's get up.

"Wait, where are you going? At this time? Also, do you know where Chan is? He's usually with you or wherever the food is, and he's not where the food is."

Hansol pockets his phone, "Yeah, I called him to ask him where he was, he said he didn't know but he described the place to me and I know where it is so I'm taking a manager hyung with me to go there."

"Oh? He didn't take anyone with him? Not even a manager?"

"Nope. Even after I specifically told him not to go alone, but..."

Jeonghan huffed a laugh, "Yeah, you can never stop him from doing shit, you're too soft for that."

_Okayyy_ , time for Hansol to leave.

He makes his way out of his and Jeonghan's shared hotel room with a pat on the back and a mumble that sounded quite like it was along the lines of "go get your boyfriend" from the devil himself. The intentions of wanting him to hear it were clear but Hansol just pretends he doesn't anyway, wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of him.

He finds a manager, and tries to talk him down from freaking out after telling him that Chan was out there, roaming the streets of L.A without supervision. It didn't work as well as Hansol would've wanted but at least he's calmed down enough to take Hansol's advice to walk instead of take the car out at this hour, and not get frantic while Hansol calmly lead the way from the hotel.

He found Chan sitting on top of a small incline inside a pretty sizeable park, pensively staring at the scenery the vantage point offered him, his glasses glinting with the light of the street lamps surrounding him. But he swears that it wasn't just those lamps, because when he smiled at him, it felt like everything went just a little bit brighter.

"You're looking way too relaxed for someone that was supposed to be lost?", ending his sentence with a confused note.

Chan's eyes followed him as he made his way to where he was sitting, the smirk on his face particularly unsettling for Hansol, "Did you really buy that?"

Huh. "Buy what?"

"I'm literally in walking distance of our hotel, I'm not that dumb to not be able to retrace my steps, and even if I was, I have my phone with me, I could've easily found my way back..."

_Oh_.

"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE?!"

Chan's eyebrows raised with his change of tone, "Can't I just want to spend time with you somewhere normal couples do? Come on, this could be a really cute kind-of date...", he whined.

Well... Jeonghan was right about one thing, Hansol was weak and soft and damn him if he lets this rare chance slip out of his hands.

At that moment, Chan's eyes caught sight of something or someone behind Hansol, "Why'd you bring manager hyung???"

Always with the whining.

"Well, I didn't want to suffer the same fate as someone here, who i _just_ realized was lying to me... How could I have known you just wanted to see me, you little shit?"

Chan made his way towards the stone-faced manager, not before winking at Hansol, definitely trying to make him either go back to the hotel, or sit some ways away from the both of them to give them some privacy. Judging by his facial expressions, he didn't quite like either option, so he settled for sitting on a bench some ways off from the two of them, with enough distance so it looked like he was a stranger to the two boys.

Chan comes back and sits down beside him, "So..."

"So?"

"Wanna go get ice cream?", he smirked in a way that showed that he knew he was going to get what he wanted.

And Hansol knew he wasn't gonna say no from the moment he smirked like that but resisting just to tease him was probably second nature at this point, "And if you complain that you're bloated tomorrow? We came to this city to have a concert and not just go around having dates, if you forgot."

"Come on, we'll share, a little ice cream won't hurt anyone." 

Chan was already on his toes when Hansol got up. While he brushed himself off, he got a hand on his arm, a tug, and an unexpected, speedy kiss on the cheek. But before it could even register in his brain, an arm wrapped around his and pulled him towards the exit of the park.

He can already feel the amount of tired he's going to be tomorrow, but right now, he doesn't think he has it in himself to care.


End file.
